


Drabble Dump

by SHINylightblue (ShinySeaWave)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Bloodplay, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySeaWave/pseuds/SHINylightblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles I wrote ages ago for ask games on tumblr. Some aren't as good as they could be. Titles are from the ask game prompt.</p><p>1. Breaking the Rules: Rating: G; High School!AU<br/>2. Tongue-Tied: Rating: G/PG-13ish?<br/>3. Pool [KaiSoo]: Rating: G<br/>4. Not Wearing That: Rating: G<br/>5. Open Your Eyes: Rating: NC-17; AU<br/>6. Bite: Rating: R; Vampire!AU; Warnings: Blood, bloodplay<br/>7. Can You Hear Me?: Rating: G; AU<br/>8. Coming Home: Rating: G<br/>9. Tactile: Rating G<br/>10. Thunderstorm [TaoChen]: Rating: G; Prompt: "We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”<br/>11. Don't You Ever Do That Again: Rating: G; Prompt: Title<br/>12. "I'm pregnant!": Rating: G; Prompt: Title<br/>13. "Take. It. Off": Rating: G; Prompt: "You heard me. Take. it. off!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking the Rules

**Pairing:**  TaoHun  
**Rating:**  G  
**Genre:**  High School AU  
**Warnings:**  smoking  
  
"You’re ridiculous, you know that?" Jongin said for the nth time that Sunday evening while spreading bleach in Sehun’s hair. "Just do your job, okay?" Sehun only said. He had decided to do that and he had to execute his plan, which he had made that Friday when he had failed again at gaining his crush’s attention.  
  
This was the only way to gain it - and Sehun actually only needed an excuse to finally dye his hair like he had planned for years but had never done, but he would not admit it, especially not to his best friend who was not one to break their school’s rules that easily.  
  
Jongin sighed and ordered their friend Yixing to give him the bowl with the bleach in it again.  
"I also think it’s not a good idea. Your parents won’t be happy at all and you’ll probably get suspended as soon as our teacher sees you tomorrow," he said with a caring expression on his face. Sehun just sighed and replied: "You know that I don’t care."  
  
"Like you didn’t care when you started smoking and when you lost your virginity to that college jock after having too many cups of beer at that party?" Jongin nagged and aggressively pressed Sehun’s head down so he could apply the bleach better.  
  
"If your parents knew about that you’d have even more problems," Yixing said worryingly. "Could you please stop with my parents?" Sehun grumbled, "It’s not as if we ever had a good relationship."  
  
His best friend immediately snorted. “You never even gave them a chance to have a good relationship with you,” he said. “Because they’re close-minded idiots.”  
  
"Sehun!" Yixing yelled. He sounded shocked that Sehun had dared to say something like that.  
"And now this whole hair bleaching thing just because of some dude with red dyed hair," Jongin sighed.

 

  
***

  
Sehun tried to suppress the grin which wanted to spread on his face because of all those people staring at him in school. He could have sworn that one girl had even let go of her books in shock while staring after him.  
He had to admit that probably no one would have thought him to be capable of something like this. He had always seemed like an almost perfect student - almost perfect because he did not get only straight As - since they did not know about him smoking or being gay.  
  
But he could not care less in that moment because he had to find his crush and.. he did not really have a plan but his now cotton candy pink hair should do the job for him.  
  
'Bonding over rule breaks' was the plan. Unfortunately it turned out to be difficult to find the other boy and Sehun went to his first class - which he would probably spend thinking about his crush and his wonderful red dyed hair and those lips, those eyes, that nose, that body which he probably hid under their boring school uniform.  
  
"Oh Sehun!" he heard his teacher yelling at him as soon as he stepped inside their classroom. "I’m not late," he said and pointed at the clock.  
  
His teacher looked at him blinking as if she could not believe what she saw. “I expected more from you than.. that!” she exclaimed and waved her hand towards his hair. “Go see the principle. Now!” she added and pointed at the door.  
  
The boy gulped, bit his bottom lip and left the classroom. He should have seen that coming but he had also hoped for their teacher to let it slide since he was her favorite.  
  
As soon as he reached the principle’s office and knocked he already had thought through almost every scenario he could have imagined concerning his punishment.  
  
After the secretary had asked him to come in and finally saw him she only sighed and mumbled something about how she did not understand teenagers anymore.  
  
"Mrs. Kim sent me here because of my hair," Sehun said but she had already stood up to knock at the principle’s door. "Already thought so," she said and opened the door. "I have another one here."  
  
Another one? Did that mean Sehun’s red haired crush was also there?  
  
The secretary motioned for Sehun to go inside and so he did.  
  
And he had been right. There he sat. Bright red hair and glistening earrings contrasting nicely with the navy blue and grey uniform and almost making Sehun swoon.  
  
He could hear his principle sigh loudly. “Sit down,” he said rubbing the bridge between his eyes. Sehun did as he was told and nodded towards the boy beside him who only smiled and looked him up and down. He was definitely not subtle about that and Sehun felt his heartbeat quicken.  
  
"What do I do with you?" the principle suddenly stated and looked at the redhead. "Zitao, ever since you came here I have to see you almost every day because you still haven’t dyed you hair back to black," he said and sighed again.  
  
"And.. you’re Oh Sehun, aren’t you?" The mentioned nodded. "You are such a great student. Why did you break our school’s rules by dying your hair like that? I would have never expected that from you." Again he sighed.

 

  
***

  
They had been lucky and only had to clean their classrooms on their own for the rest of the week. That was mainly because Zitao seemed to have a talent in persuading people.  
  
Maybe it had worked because he was naturally cute.  
  
"We only have thirty minutes of class left," the boy suddenly said after looking at his smart phone "Wanna skip?" he asked and grinned at Sehun who agreed before he could stop himself. He was pathetic.  
  
Zitao led him to the building’s roof where he sat down against the fence and patted the ground next to him. Sehun obliged and sat down next to him. He could feel the other’s heat through his uniform jacket and Sehun just wanted to cuddle close to him.  
  
"To be honest.. when our principle said that you’re such a great student I couldn’t believe it," Zitao said, "And you’re younger than I am." He nodded towards the lanyard around Sehun’s neck with his student ID on it. "One year. That’s nothing," Sehun only replied and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his uniform jacket’s inside pocket.  
  
"You smoke?" Zitao said. "Want one too, Zitao?" the younger answered. "Just Tao," the other replied, "And no. I don’t smoke."  
  
Sehun looked at him with amusement probably clearly written all over his face. “You break rules but not the smoking one?” he asked. “Breaking the other rules isn’t that unhealthy,” the older answered and looked with disgust at the cigarette hanging between Sehun’s lips while the younger was searching for his lighter.  
  
"You know, if you wanna kiss me you should stop smoking." Sehun was shocked when he heard that and the cigarette dropped from his lips. "W-what?" he asked, his voice sounding hoarse.  
  
"I’ve seen how you look at me. Don’t try to deny it," Tao said and smirked. Sehun gulped again and put his cigarette pack away. And he had thought the other had not realized his existence.  
  
"Then you have to help me stop smoking."  
  
"Deal," Tao said and leant in to press his lips against Sehun’s whose only thought was that he was glad to have broken the rules by dying his hair or he would not have been sitting there right in that moment making out with Tao.


	2. Tongue-Tied

**Pairing:**  TaoHun  
**Rating:**  PG-13  
**Genre:**  Canon, romance  
  
It was the first time Sehun had singing lessons with the new Chinese trainee who was named Zitao, or short Tao. He felt like he would make fool of himself but he tried to get rid of those feelings by telling himself that the other probably was not that much of a singer.  
  
Apparently he could rap and Sehun had made the experience that those who could rap were not the best singers.  
"Nervous?" his best friend Jongin asked him. "A bit," Sehun replied while playing with his fingers. "I don’t think you have to. Unless you’re nervous for me. You know that I’m not that good at singing."  
  
Sehun rolled with his eyes. “We’re both not that good, okay?” he suggested. “I’m worse than you,” Jongin replied. “I’m the worst, okay?”  
  
They continued arguing over who was the worst until their vocal coach arrived and demanded their attention. And as soon as he had announced his plan for the lesson - everyone of them should sing alone in front of all the present trainees - Sehun knew he was definitely about to make a fool of himself.  
  
It was not as if he wanted to impress Tao or anything. No, definitely not. Why would he want to do that?  
He sighed and Jongin patted his back. “Come on. He probably isn’t that good himself.”  
  
Only around ten minutes later Sehun realized that they had been wrong. So, so wrong! Tao actually could sing and his voice was the sweetest and most beautiful Sehun had heard in a while.  
  
"So. Who wants to say something to Tao?" their vocal coach asked, "Sehun?"  
  
The mentioned boy gulped and looked around to see everyone looking at him and when he looked ahead he could see Tao staring intensely at him waiting for him to say something.  
  
And he could not say anything at all. He was completely tongue-tied.

 

  
***

  
"You have to admit, it was kind of funny," Tao told the other and giggled. "It wasn’t," Sehun whined and thought about throwing some of the ice cream they were sharing in that moment in Tao’s beautiful face.  
  
"It was. At least to me. I had never seen someone react like that to my singing," the older replied and fed his boyfriend some ice cream. "You know that I already liked you back then. What do you expect?"  
  
Again Tao giggled. “Not something like this to be honest. But it was cute nonetheless. I probably wouldn’t have talked to you the next day if that hadn’t happen.”  
  
"I know, I know," Sehun sighed and fed the other ice cream as well. "You could not find me after I stormed out of the room because I felt too embarrassed to stay there so you talked to me the next day," he said and licked some ice cream from his fingers.  
  
He could feel the other’s intense stare on him and he blushed when he saw how Tao looked at how Sehun licked his fingers.  
  
Shortly afterwards the older cleared his throat and leant back on his chair. “You know that it’s pretty hot how you lick your fingers?” he said and lifted his hand up to undo the second button of his shirt - the first button had already be undone.  
  
Sehun could only stare at his boyfriend’s hand with his mouth agape. Sometimes he hated how Tao still found ways to make him tongue-tied.  
  
At least it was not as embarrassing anymore and walking around the table to straddle the other so he could kiss him senseless was the best way to break the awkward silence.


	3. Pool

**Pairing:**  KaiSoo  
 **Rating:**  G  
 **Genre:**  canon, romance  
  
He had just wanted a lazy afternoon with a nice book and a cup of tea while lying on their dorm’s comfortable couch.  
  
Unfortunately his personal nightmare in form of the rest of the band deciding on a ‘bonding experience’ led to him sitting on a sun lounger next to a private pool - with the book in his hands but it was not the same. Not to mention that he could not concentrate at all when his boyfriend of five month was parading in front of him in nothing but his swim shorts.  
  
Life sometimes was unfair.  
  
"Come on, Jongin!" Baekhyun yelled from inside the pool. He was lying on a crocodile-shaped air mattress grinning like a madman.  
  
Kyungsoo snorted. If he were to jump into that pool - which he definitely would not do at all - he would throw that kid of his stupid, childish air mattress.  
  
"Coming!" Jongin yelled and jumped right in, causing the water to splash to every side and almost on Kyungsoo. "Tsk! Children," Kyungsoo only muttered and tried to continue reading his book.  
  
Sadly this plan turned out to be difficult with his yelling band members playing in the water.  
  
After maybe five minutes he groaned and looked up to see how Chanyeol threw a giggling Baekhyun off that crocodile thingy, Luhan and Minseok seemed to have a deep discussion while sitting on the pool edging, Junmyeon was supervising the maknaes - or not since they only seemed to talk and play -, and Yixing and Jongdae were running around the green on the other side of the pool with water pistols in their hand.  
  
"Kyungsoo?" the mentioned suddenly heard his boyfriend say and he looked back at him.  
  
The younger stood there in all his half-naked glory. Wet hair combed back to reveal his face, droplets of water running down his slightly tanned skin and over his abs until they reached—.  
  
Nervously Kyungsoo licked his lips and tried to look at Jongin’s face. He bet the younger did not even know what he looked like that moment. His stance – his feet pointed to the inside - and the hand behind his head gave him away.  
  
And if it had not been for that it would have been that slightly nervous smile.  
  
"Yeah?" Kyungsoo asked and tried to focus on Jongin’s eyes.  
  
Pretty eyes he had. The right type of brown to feel all warm inside if you looked at them and which looked so innocent - even though Kyungsoo knew very well that the younger could be far from innocent.  
  
Jongin bit his bottom lip and looked to the side before saying: “Won’t you come into the pool? It’s a lot of fun.”  
  
The older sighed and laid his book aside. “Jongin, I don’t really feel like swimming today, okay?” he said and looked apologetically at the other who just pouted for a few seconds before he suddenly crawled on top of the older.  
  
"Jongin! You’re wet!" Kyungsoo nagged his boyfriend who just grinned like he did on stage.  
  
The older gulped. He had a weakness for the soft, cute and insecure Jongin but seeing the ‘Kai’-side of his boyfriend made him weak in a completely different way, which the other probably had not even realized at all since the ‘Kai-grin’ disappeared as fast as it had appeared and Jongin smiled pleadingly at him.  
  
"Please?" he asked with his trademark puppy look on his face. Kyungsoo sighed. "Just let me get into my swim shorts."


	4. Not Wearing That

**Pairing:** TaoHun  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Genre:** Canon, fluff  
  
"Checking what your admirers said about you again?" a grinning Baekhyun asked while they were sitting in some kind of fitting room in their company’s building.  
  
They were there to try on their costumes for their very first concert tour and Tao was more than happy to be able to do that.  
  
Tao looked up from his smart phone “They are my fans, not my admirers,” he told the older and looked back at his phone. “If you say so,” Baekhyun only said and Tao could see from the corner of his eyes that he was inspecting his nails.  
  
The younger only smiled at that, shook his head and continued with checking his social media.  
  
A few seconds later Baekhyun cleared his throat. Apparently to get the younger’s attention again.  
  
Tao looked up again. “Is there anything else?” he asked his friend.  
“Yeah. Junmyeon told me to ask you to look for your lover,” Baekhyun answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Why didn’t you say so earlier?" Tao asked.  
"I thought you would have realized it already that he isn’t here. What kind of boyfriend are you?" the older said but Tao only rolled with his eyes before he stood up.  
  
"Where did he go?" he asked while putting away his smart phone.  
"I think in the direction of the washrooms," Baekhyun answered. Tao nodded and left immediately.  
  
He did not have to go to far since he found Sehun close to the washrooms, hiding behind a plastic plant in a dimly lit corner with his legs tucked up to his chest.  
  
Tao smiled to himself and approached the younger who was absentmindedly wiping dust of the plastic leaves.  
  
"Found you," the older said and sat down next to his boyfriend.  
"Congrats," Sehun only mumbled. In Tao’s opinion he looked a bit as if he was frustrated and pissed off at the same time.  
  
"What’s wrong, HunHun?" He nudged the younger with his shoulder. Sehun sighed and wiped the dust off on his pants.  
  
"Nothing big," the younger only said and laid his head on the other’s shoulder while linking their arms.  
"Tell me," Tao demanded but in a soft, loving voice while stroking the other’s arm.  
  
"Don’t laugh!" Sehun said and Tao nodded.  
  
The younger sighed again and answered: “I think the costumes with the cut off sleeves are ridiculous.”  
  
Upon hearing that Tao really had to control himself so he would not laugh, but he did laugh in the end. “I said you shouldn’t laugh,” Sehun whined and hit the other playfully against the chest.  
  
"But.. it’s just so funny. Besides, that’s not a good reason to mope somewhere in a dark corner molesting some poor plastic plant."  
  
"I wasn’t molesting it. I was giving it back it’s original.. beauty," Sehun only replied and Tao laughed out loud again which made the younger laugh as well.  
  
"At least it doesn’t have to wear that horrendous thing," Sehun said while giggling.  
"Oh, come on," Tao said and lifted himself up from Sehun’s side to kneel down in front of him with his arms on the younger’s knees.  
  
"I’m not wearing that fucking thing," the younger said emphatically.  
  
Tao rolled his eyes while smiling softly. “You’ll look good in it. I promise,” he said and leant forward, his chest pressing against the younger’s legs and knees. He put his hands on the younger’s shoulders.  
  
"That jacket will be the ultimate tease," he said and traced Sehun’s collarbones with his thumbs. "Revealing your collarbones and your broad shoulders," he continued and then slowly stroked down the younger’s right arm.  
  
"Hiding one arm to keep a bit of the fantasy and revealing the other to show what they can’t have but want," he finished and stroked down Sehun’s left arm during the last part of the sentence.  
  
He looked back at the younger with a smirk on his face and tilted his head a bit. Sehun only stared back at him, his mouth slightly agape with his tongue pocking out ever so slightly at the corner.  
  
"How do you always do that?" Sehun almost whispered.  
"Do what?" Tao asked as innocently as he could.  
"This!" Sehun answered, "It’s as if you can control my mind and.. everything about me. And I just follow because you make me weak and happy. Gosh, I love you, Tao!"  
  
Tao smiled lovingly and warmly at his boyfriend as he said that and leant forward to press a soft kiss on the other’s lips. “And that’s exactly how I do that,” he answered, “Don’t think you don’t have the same effect on me.”  
  
Sehun brightly smiled back at Tao. “I know. But you always manage to use it while I just act like always and make you feel like this,” he said, “I wish I had that talent as well.” Then he leant forward as well to kiss the other.  
  
"We should head back to the others," Tao then said and caressed the younger’s cheek. "Also, I finally want to see you in that jacket."


	5. Open Your Eyes

**Pairing:** TaoHun  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Genre:** romance, smut  
  
"Come on! It looks great."  
"No!"  
"Stop being a little baby and finally open your god damn eyes."  
  
Sehun groaned at his best friend’s behavior. And if it had not been for one of their other friend’s stupid mistake - Junmyeon had been incredible clumsy that day and therefore had accidentally smeared his eaten gum into the poor boy’s hair - they would not have been in that mess, if one wanted to call it that.  
  
"Come on, Tao!" Sehun whined and pouted. He knew Tao could not say no to him whining and pouting, and the pout was clearly hearable.  
  
"Don’t do that," Tao whined in return and finally opened his eyes to look at him.  
Sehun smiled at him in return and said: "See? Just look at the mirror now. It definitely looks good."  
  
Tao sighed and turned sideways to finally take a look at his reflection in the mirror. “Oh!” he uttered and pulled a bit at his hair. “It does look good,” he then said and looked at his new hair cut with the nicely done side cuts.  
  
"Have I done a great job or a great job?" Sehun asked grinning and slung his arms around Tao’s neck so he could back hug him.  
  
He did not know if it was a good idea to do that because his heart was pounding like crazy and he felt the urge to press a kiss to Tao’s cheek, not to mention that his best friend smelled absolutely heavenly, but he had to do it.  
  
And he knew that Tao never minded a bit of skinship. He was extremely clingy himself and needed to have as much skinship as possible which mainly ended with them cuddling all the time. His brother once had even said that he and Tao should finally get girlfriends so they would stop being so clingy and it was about time in his opinion since they were both sixteen and seventeen by now.  
  
Little did Sehun’s brother knew that the younger wanted Tao to be his boyfriend. Ever since one day half a year previously.  
  
Sehun had known that they both played for the same team but he had never seen Tao as a potential boyfriend. Until that one moment when they had been cooking together and they had laughed about something, and suddenly Sehun had felt this slightly tingly and exciting feeling in the area around his stomach.  
  
It had taken him two days to realize what it had been about, but thanks to an incredible exciting and hot jerking off session in the shower when he strangely had imagined his best friend jerking him off while kissing him senseless he had been able to make sense of the feeling he had had that day.  
  
"Do you think he’ll like it?" Tao suddenly asked and Sehun felt his face drop instantly. He pulled his arms off of Tao and just put his hands on the older’s shoulders.  
"Maybe," he answered while trying to hide his jealousy as good as he could.  
  
He hated Tao’s crush. Or maybe he did not hate him but he really could not stand him. That guy was some douchebag who already was in college and who treated Tao like a piece of shit most of the time. Sehun could not understand how his best friend could let him do that.  
  
"Are you angry again? I told you, he isn’t that bad. You just have to get to know him. He has his good qualities," Tao said and turned around to look at Sehun who had went to fetch his phone from his backpack.  
  
"You’re always saying that but he treats you really badly."  
"He does not, he—"  
  
"Stop it right there," Sehun said, "He only calls you when he is horny so you can at least suck his dick since you still don’t want to have sex with him. Thank god. And if you do I’ll hate you forever. He also insults you all the time by calling you a girl and other derogatory names. And everyone knows that he fucks various other people all the time because you don’t want to have his dick inside of you and because you aren’t a couple yet."  
  
To the end Sehun had gotten louder. He was pissed off, sad and disappointed because of Tao’s decision to let that guy do this to him.  
  
Two weeks later Sehun laid on his bad crying as he had never done before in his life. He had ended his friendship with Tao the day before.

  
***

  
He really found that guy on his lap hot. Muscular in all the right places, pretty face, good kisser - he knew how to kiss someone breathless - and was as horny as he was. He really just wanted to get off in that guy - or the other way around.  
  
"Should we take this to the bathroom?" Mr. Nameless said while nipping at Sehun’s ear. He only nodded and they went there together.  
  
If that club had not been this extravagant and expensive he probably would not have done it but the bathroom was clean. And he was not sober anyway.  
  
The guy almost immediately fell down to his knees and tried to open Sehun’s belt and fly. Sehun who still had a glass of beer in his hand took a sip, put his hand on the guy’s head and pressed his mouth close to his crotch.  
  
"I hope you’re as good with your mouth down there as you are while kissing," he said. The guy chuckled and licked right over Sehun’s still clothed dick.  
  
Sehun was at least not that drunk that he could not think a sarcastic thing like that it must have been pretty delicious to taste his pants.  
  
Only a few seconds later he felt immensely disappointed. That guy tried too hard to be good at giving head. It took him even longer than Sehun needed on his own to get himself hard.  
  
Not to mention that his licks felt too aggressive and even slightly sloppy in their execution. He probably had watched too much porn and thought that was the right way to go about it.  
  
Sehun really felt tempted to just smash his glass on that guys head so he would stop trying and he could get himself off before finding another guy to go home with for the night.  
  
Suddenly someone stumbled drunkenly inside the bathroom and slurred a ‘sorry’ as soon as he had realized what happened in front of his eyes. The guy in front of Sehun then let go of the other’s penis. He seemed strangely embarrassed. It only took him a few seconds until he ran out of the bathroom.  
  
Sehun groaned and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “I.. I’m sorry?” the guy who had just stumbled inside said and looked at Sehun who only tried to get his half hard dick in his pants again.  
  
He had to admit that that guy’s voice sounded kind of hot. “I could help you out with that,” the guy suddenly slurred and stepped closer to Sehun.  
  
When he looked up to finally see what the stranger looked like he almost let his glass fall down as soon as he looked right into feline eyes he knew too well. And the other probably had realized as well whom he had offered his help in that moment.  
  
"Sehun?" he said while swaying a bit back and forth. He then put his hand against the wall next to Sehun’s head to keep himself from swaying.  
  
"Never would have guessed you would let some random guy give you head," the older slurred.  
"Things change," Sehun only answered while trying to ignore his heart which pounded as strongly as it had done seven years previously.  
  
He took in the sight of his former best friend. Tao had dyed his hair a nice shade of blonde, wore several piercings in his ears and used eyeliner. He had become even hotter, unfortunately.  
  
"You’re looking good," Tao said, breaking the awkward silence between them. "I like the pink," he added and nodded towards the younger’s hair.  
"Thanks," Sehun replied, "Blonde fits you."  
Tao grinned. “I know.” He seemed quite confident which turned Sehun on even more than he would have thought it could.  
  
He took another sip from his beer and placed it on the edge of a flower pot, which contained some plastic plant, next to him. “So.. you offered your help,” Sehun said motioning towards his crotch. He definitely was a bit too drunk.  
  
"Let’s just get each other off and act as if we don’t know each other afterwards. Deal?" he asked looking right into the older’s eyes.  
  
  
Around forty minutes later they stumbled into Tao’s apartment while kissing each other furiously.  
  
As fast as they could they removed each other’s clothes on the way from the front door to the bedroom. Sehun really enjoyed taking the older’s tank top of which was so tight he almost did not need to imagine anything about Tao’s body. But he really wanted to feel the other’s heated skin under his fingertips and lick over those abs he could make out under the fabric.  
  
When they reached the bedroom Tao was just opening the younger’s pants which Sehun then kicked off - together with his socks - with the help of Tao when he fell down in the older’s bed. He spread his legs a bit and looked at Tao who got rid of his own pants in that moment.  
  
The older crawled between his legs and Sehun put his arms around his neck again so they could continue making out.  
  
He had imagined this to happen for a long time but experiencing it was even more exciting and nerve-wrecking – in an absolutely positive way.  
  
In that moment Tao pressed his middle down on Sehun’s. A bit without rhythm but still feeling really good to Sehun the older dry-humped him, turning him into a moaning mess. Especially when he started to suck on the younger’s neck probably leaving various hickeys.  
  
Sehun jerked his hips forward to create a bit more friction and moaned out loud as Tao pulled at his hair. The younger immediately clawed in the older’s back, scratching the skin downwards until he reached Tao’s butt which he cupped with both his hands to press the older even closer. In return Tao moved his hips a bit more aggressively against Sehun and bit down on his neck.  
  
The younger had never thought he would enjoy Tao being aggressive like he was in that moment but he enjoyed it immensely.  
  
With a swift movement he turned them around so he could straddle the older. Tao looked a bit startled but only until Sehun licked his lips in a way which he hoped would look seductively and he leant down to finally get a taste of the older’s skin.  
  
At first he only nipped softly at Tao’s collarbone and neck but when the older pulled his hair again he bit down on the skin, making the older moan and pushing his hips up so their middles touched.  
  
Teasingly Sehun placed bite after bite down his former best friend’s upper body. He could feel Tao’s muscles contracting under his lips and he grinned before he scratched with his teeth over the older’s abs. While doing so he pulled down Tao’s briefs and gently stroked the older’s member for the second time that day.  
  
"You like teasing?" Tao moaned.  
"A bit," Sehun answered, "But I’d actually prefer you to fuck me hard right now."  
  
The younger positioned himself on top of Tao’s middle again after he had pulled off the older’s underwear completely. He gyrated his hips on top of the older, rubbing their bodies together, while looking at Tao through half-lidded eyes. He leant down to bite Tao’s neck again.  
  
"Please?" he begged as closely as possible to the older’s ear before nipping at his piercings.  
  
"Fuck," Tao groaned and turned them around again. As fast as humanly possible he took of Sehun’s briefs and leant towards his nightstand to pull a bottle of lube out of the drawer.  
  
The alcohol in his body and his lust made everything grow hazy while the older prepped him using only one finger at first and then added a second and a third. He hit the younger’s prostate, turned him into a moaning mess again, scratched his skin until he had marks all over his upper body.  
  
When Tao finally inserted himself into him he could not think straight anymore and all he could do was moaning out loud while the older pounded into him mercilessly. He had an incredible strength, he was brutish, he made see Sehun stars.  
  
Then, suddenly, he pulled out again leaving Sehun to catch his breath again.  
“Why did you—” Sehun started but Tao stopped him by kissing him again, but it felt more gentle which only fueled Sehun’s feelings and he put his arms around Tao’s neck again.  
  
"I want to take in this sight," Tao whispered when he broke the kiss and leant back a bit. He looked Sehun up and down. The younger blushed a bit. He felt so exposed in that moment.  
  
"Why?" he whispered hoarsely.  
"I don’t know," the older only answered before he inserted himself into Sehun again. "I just felt like it," he added before continuing to fuck the younger as hard as before.  
  
It happened so sudden that Sehun only screamed out in pleasure and clawed into the other’s back again. Tao hit Sehun’s prostate again and again, making the younger shudder and moan.  
  
Sehun could feel that he was close and laid one hand around his dick to jerk himself off. Only seconds later he came in his own hand and with Tao’s name in his lips. And it only took a few more seconds until Tao came inside of him groaning out loud.

  
***

  
He could smell the well-known scent of sex when he woke up, but still, he did not want to open his eyes and face the heartbreak he would feel as soon as he would lay his eyes on Tao. He had known he would remember the night but he was not so sure about Tao who had been pretty wasted.  
  
Sehun could feel the tears coming. Even after all those years he still loved this idiot he once had called his best friend. He did not want to feel this way. He had tried to forget him again and again, and suddenly he had been there. And suddenly they had had sex. Amazing, slightly aggressive sex.  
  
He could feel movement next to him and the only thing he could do was sending a silent prayer of ‘please, don’t be awake’. He wanted to have time to get dressed and leave before the older realized who was lying next to him.  
But it was too late. That he realized when a shadow which he could make out through his closed lids fell on him.  
  
“Don’t act as if you’re still sleeping,” Tao suddenly said, “I know you aren’t. Every time you act as if you’re still asleep you move your nose in this really cute way.”  
  
Why had he remembered something like this? Sehun was confused and did not know how to react. “Open your god damn eyes,” the older said and Sehun felt reminded of the day he had cut Tao’s hair and he had said the exact same thing.  
  
"Okay, okay," Sehun mumbled and opened his eyes, which were probably a bit watery, to look at the older. He looked amazing. Amazingly hot. Disheveled hair, smudged eyeliner, and his upper body full with bite marks.  
  
"Could we please not make it as awkward as it is and just ignore each other?" Sehun said, "Just let me get dressed and I’ll leave and—"  
  
But he could not continue because in that moment he broke down completely. Tears were running down his face and all he could do was sob and bury his face in his hands.  
  
"HunHun?" Tao said gently. He even tried to pull Sehun’s hands away from his face but the younger pushed him away.  
"Do not touch me! Do not call me this name! Just.. let me leave and bury my heart somewhere!" he yelled at the older.  
  
Violent sobs filled the room as he stared at Tao who only stared back with his mouth slightly agape. “You completely ruined it back then. You let yourself be used by that douchebag. You actually lost your virginity to him even though I warned you,” Sehun sobbed, “I knew you’d never be mine but losing you as my best friend felt even worse.”  
  
"Sehun.. I.."  
"Don’t!" Sehun replied and stood up to find his briefs and pants.  
  
He could feel the older’s eyes on him and he just wanted to get away from the other as fast as possible. “Sehun, look at me,” he heard Tao say and he could hear shuffling, indicating that the older had stood up as well.  
“No! Do not try to pity me or anything like that. We had a nice fuck, I’ll leave and you’ll never see me again,” Sehun exclaimed while putting on his pants.  
  
"Don’t be so fucking selfish!" Tao yelled back at him and turned him around gently. Sehun did not dare to look at him. "Sehun, please look at me." He sounded almost desperate, a bit like he was feeling similar to Sehun in that moment.  
  
Hesitantly the younger opened his eyes and looked directly into Tao’s eyes which were watery as well. “Do not write this off as being only hard on your side,” the older said and the tears started to run over his face as well.  
  
"I missed you a lot as well. I know I’ve been an idiot back then but a lot happened," he added, "And when I saw you yesterday I.. I’ve never felt this complete since I lost you as my best friend but.. it felt even more like.. I just wanted to have you back in my arms even if it was just for a night in which I could claim you."  
  
Sehun could not believe what the other was telling him. After all those years it seemed as if he had a chance he had never thought he would have.  
  
"Claim me?" he asked.  
"I felt the urge to make you mine and only mine. It was as if.. as if I had finally woken up and had opened my eyes to see everything I’d never seen before," Tao said and Sehun slowly relaxed. The other wanted him. The other liked him.  
  
"Tao," he whispered, put his hands on each side of Tao’s face and pulled him close for a kiss. It was a gentle one. Only their lips moving lazily against each other.  
  
"Does that mean you give me a chance to make up for everything?" Tao asked in between kisses and Sehun nodded. "But I’m still pissed off because of the thing with that douchebag."  
"Believe me.. I could slap myself for that almost every day."


	6. Bite

**Pairing:**  TaoHun  
 **Rating:**  NC-17  
 **Genre:**  smut, vampire!AU  
 **Warnings:**  blood, bloodplay  
 **A/N:**  This belongs to a longer fic I'm still writing on (don't know if I'll finish it at some point..).. could be better in my opinion though XD  
  
"Fuck," Sehun and Tao simultaneously muttered after Sehun had stepped inside the café and they both immediately smelled a certain scent so intoxicating it was a surprise that Sehun was still able to just stand there.  
  
He looked at his lover and tried to calm himself down before he finally walked towards the table where he was sitting together with Suho and Lay, who apparently only just realized that Sehun was there.  
  
"Sehun! There.. gosh! Every time you both are just… it should have stopped being that extreme by now," Lay said frowning and wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Apparently it didn’t," Sehun only said and sat down next to Tao who immediately put his hand on the younger’s upper leg.  
  
He really wanted to kiss him. But if he did they would definitely not be able to control themselves anymore. It was already worse enough that everyone around them could smell the pheromones.  
  
Lay and Suho both lifted their eyebrows simultaneously before continuing to talk about what sounded like a recipe for something.  
  
"Are they getting more and more domestic?" Sehun whispered to Tao who giggled and nodded. "The last time they have also been extremely domestic. Don’t know where this is coming from," he answered.  
  
"I think I know," Minseok suddenly said behind them, startling both boys. "Sorry," he said, " It’s probably a sign of such extreme closeness that they don’t actually need sex to fulfill their needs. Happens sometimes. But it’s never permanent. They’ll probably be their old selves pretty soon."  
  
Tao snorted. “As if they have ever been the most needy people,” he giggled.  
“Not like you two at least,” Minseok said, lifted his eyebrow while smirking, and left.  
Sehun blushed a bit. The older was right. Tao and he had been extremely needy right from the start. He could remember their first time really well.  
  
Thinking about it made him hungry and he licked his lips. They needed to be somewhere private right in that moment because he could not bear being this close to his lover without being able to taste him, and feel him.  
  
"Tao," he whined and looked at him with his mouth slightly agape. He could feel his fangs wanting to come out.  
Tao immediately looked at him. His pupils were already dilated and Sehun could sense his hunger and lust. “Where?” Tao asked weakly and licked his lips.  
“My brother and his girlfriend are home so.. please your place,” Sehun answered while trying to keep himself from biting the vain at Tao’s neck. He could see how it moved because of the blood being pumped through it.  
  
Tao nodded in response, stood up, and took Sehun’s hand in his to pull him with him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Suho suddenly asked. Both boys looked at each other before they looked back at the older. "Where do you think?" Tao asked and rolled his eyes. "Oh," was Suho’s response and he blushed. "We’ll come back as late as possible," he uttered while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"They are both like really embarrassing parents sometimes, aren’t they?" Sehun asked as they stepped outside the café.  
"I’d say so but I also think it’s adorable. You know that," the older answered and linked his arm with Sehun’s who did not know if he could take this any longer because the other just smelled so good.  
  
"I know," he said while he was still trying to calm himself down. "They’re your substitute parents. And you know I’m glad it’s them and not someone untrustworthy," he added and smiled.  
  
They took the next train in the direction of Tao’s place. He could feel some people’s eyes on them as they sat down and he just really wanted to hiss at them. But he knew what their problem was.  
One could not see two handsome boys - one of which had dyed his hair in all the colors of the rainbow and the other had his hair dyed some kind of golden blond - every day. Not to mention the fact that Tao wore various ear piercings and was dressed in all black. Fashionable but all black.  
  
Sometimes Sehun felt a bit under-dressed next to him with his habit of wearing more comfortable clothes but Tao had assured him more than once that he looked perfect.  
  
"Do you think we’ll be able to find someone who will help us?" Sehun asked the other and cuddled closer to him. "I hope so. We need all the help we can get. I wanna know what’s written in that book. I wanna know what they kept from me all the time," Tao answered and softly caressed the younger’s leg.  
  
Soon they reached their destination and they went outside as fast as possible. There Sehun could feel even more humans staring and he knew that their pheromones made them especially attractive to human beings that moment. He probably emitted a lot in that moment.  
  
"We should hurry before someone starts flirting with us," he whispered to Tao who nodded. He looked immensely concentrated in that moment probably because Sehun was emitting that many pheromones. He just could not stop it. No one could.  
  
It didn’t take long until they had finally reached the building in which Tao lived but it had felt like ages to Sehun who was a bit startled when Tao suddenly pressed him against the wall inside the elevator as soon as the doors had closed.  
  
His face was a mere centimeter away from his and he could feel the older’s breath hitting his lips. “Camera,” Sehun only whispered while trying to think straight which was hard because Tao was so close that Sehun could almost smell the other’s blood. He could hear it coursing through the older’s veins and it was only a question of seconds until he would give in and bite the other.  
  
"You know I could—"  
"No! Please! I don’t want any of us to lose control and suddenly some human runs into us. Also, we would have to clean this mess before someone calls the police," Sehun said interrupting his lover who only nodded weakly.  
  
The younger immediately caressed his cheek. “We’re there in a sec,” he whispered.  
“I’m hungry, Sehun,” Tao groaned and the younger could see his eyes looking down at his neck.  
“Me too.”  
Only a few seconds later they finally reached the apartment and after they had closed the door and taken off their shoes Tao pressed Sehun closer to him and sank his fangs into the younger’s neck.  
  
Sehun moaned softly and turned his head a bit which made his blood flow out of the wound and into his lover’s mouth.  
“Gosh, I missed this,” Tao moaned when he let go of the younger’s neck.  
“Me too,” Sehun answered before sinking his fangs into Tao’s neck as well.  
  
The older’s blood still had a humanlike sweetness to it but mixed with that slight flavor which made the sensation of drinking Tao’s blood even more amazing and always left him wanting more.  
  
Sehun could feel his animallike vampire instincts coming alive and he could also feel Tao’s nails scratching over the skin under his t-shirt. But it was not strong enough to draw blood.  
  
"Are you holding yourself back?" Sehun whispered against Tao’s neck before licking over it.  
"Just teasing," the older answered giggling and Sehun could here a breathy moan from him as the tip of the younger’s tongue dipped into the closing bite marks.  
  
"Bedroom," Tao moaned, pushed Sehun gently off of himself, took hold of his hand and pulled him with him. Sehun grinned and licked the blood off his lips. Teasing was what both of them could do really well.  
  
After they had stepped inside Tao’s room the older started to undress so Sehun followed until he was bare-naked. He laid down on Tao’s bed but turned on his side to open the drawer of the nightstand in which he found lube and a knife, which they had put there some time ago.  
  
"I hope you don’t care how bloody your bedsheets are going to get," Sehun said chuckling while holding up the knife.  
Tao, equally as naked as his lover, straddled the younger who had his upper body lifted up. “I don’t care,” Tao only answered before he kissed Sehun aggressively.  
  
Sehun could feel the other’s fangs ripping his lips open and he could taste his own blood. In return he softly bit on the older’s bottom lip and he could then taste their blood mixing. He licked over the tip of the older’s tongue, moved the tip of his tongue around Tao’s, and pulled back but only to press gentle kisses on the older’s lips.  
  
Apparently he was too gentle because Tao gyrated his hips on his middle in a slightly aggressive way. Sehun could feel the older’s dick brushing against his stomach and it made him moan.  
  
He pushed the older on his back and straddled him. Sehun grinned and slowly guided the knife above Tao’s nipple. Slowly he pushed the blade in, dragged it through the skin, and he licked his lips when he saw the blood dripping out of the wound. Immediately, he leant forward to lick over the cut which was already closing again. He needed more.  
  
Sehun leant back again but only to cut the skin on Tao’s upper body a bit more. Then he traced the outlines of the older’s abs with the knife and after that he traced the cuts with his finger, smearing the blood.  
  
Sehun knew the older was enjoying it as much as he did because of the way Tao panted and moaned at every cut and he lifted up his fingers to lick at them and moaned out in satisfaction when he could taste Tao again.  
  
Sehun only took another look at his lover before leaning forward and sinking his fangs into the older’s neck again. He angled his head a bit while still having his fangs inside the older just so more blood could stream out of the wound. It was probably already dripping onto the bedsheets.  
  
"Sehun," Tao moaned, laid his hands on the mentioned’s back and clawed into the skin, this time scratching it open all the way down to the small of the younger’s back.  
  
The younger moaned against the others skin before he pulled away again and licked his blood-smeared lips. He could feel the scratches on his back closing and he looked at Tao’s hands which were slightly bloody at the tips.  
  
The older smiled at him and licked his fingers, sucked at them, and suddenly he jerked his hips upwards so Sehun could feel Tao’s dick brushing against his own a bit. He groaned and let the knife fall down on the bed so he could support himself better as he leant forward, his hands next to Tao’s head, and he rocked his middle against the older’s.  
  
Then Tao turned them around and kept on dry-humping the younger while he sank his fangs into Sehun’s neck. “Fuck,” Sehun moaned out and continued grinding his middle against Tao’s. He needed him.  
  
It was hard to control himself in that moment with all his senses being on overdrive and his libido influenced by the new moon. He somehow managed to do so but he did not know for how long he would be able to control himself.  
  
Especially when Tao sucking at his neck and then scratching with his fangs down his chest felt so good.  
The older seemed to have decided on marking Sehun as much as possible because he started to bite Sehun all over his chest and stomach. He even scratched over his skin, then he grabbed the knife and started to place cut after cut on Sehun’s stomach and licked over them before they could close again. He released an almost animallike growl as he did that and it turned Sehun on even more.  
  
"Tao," he moaned and pulled the older’s head up so they could look at each other. Tao’s face was blood-smeared as well and his fangs were still long, and the look in his eyes mirrored the feeling of lust and hunger Sehun had himself.  
  
Tao leant forward again to hungrily kiss the younger who ran his hands through the older’s hair and pulled at it a bit. He could taste his own blood on the older’s lips.  
  
When Tao pulled away he licked his lips again and then down the younger’s body until he reached his middle which he did not touch. He only placed kisses on the inside of Sehun’s legs. The younger whined.  
  
He wanted the older to touch him. He did not need him kissing his legs gently when all he wanted was to feel the other as close as possible in an aggressive way.  
  
And then suddenly Tao bit down on his leg. Sehun gasped and clawed the bedsheets while the older continued biting the insides of both of his legs until he stopped to lick gently over the closing wounds.  
  
Only a few seconds later Sehun turned Tao on his back again and knelt between the older’s leg, kissing and biting over Tao’s abs. While doing so he glanced over at the nightstand to the little bottle of lube lying on it. He lifted himself up and leant towards the nightstand to get the bottle.  
  
"Don’t stop," Tao whined and grabbed his own member while looking at Sehun through half-lidded eyes.  
"I won’t," Sehun whispered and leant down again to join Tao’s hand with his tongue.  
  
Immediately the older let go of his dick but only to run his hand through the younger’s hair while Sehun licked over his member, trailing his tongue over the veins and over the slit. He then took it in his mouth and bobbed his head while moving his hand along the base since he could not reach it with his mouth.  
  
He hollowed his cheeks, let his tongue slide over the skin, and moaned around the older, and he continued doing so until Tao was a moaning mess clawing into his shoulders and drawing blood. Then Sehun let go of the older who whined at the loss of Sehun’s mouth around his penis and jerked his hips.  
  
Sehun put some lube on his fingers and pressed them against Tao’s hole afterwards which made the older gasp. Slowly the younger circled around the older’s hole, spreading the lube and teasing Tao, until he finally pushed his index finger inside.  
  
He had only done that once to his lover before and moving his finger inside of Tao made him remember how good he had felt inside of the other.  
  
He groaned out loud because of this memory and he immediately added a second finger even though Tao probably was not completely ready for it. But his whine combined with a moan indicated that he probably enjoyed it nonetheless.  
  
The younger moved his fingers in and out of the other, scissored him, and pushed the tips against the older’s prostate making him arch his back off the bed. “Another,” he moaned after some time and Sehun immediately pushed a third finger inside the older who groaned again and pushed himself down on the younger’s fingers.  
  
"Just do it before I rip your throat open," Tao groaned after some time of Sehun just using his fingers to please him. Apparently it was too much teasing for him. Sehun leant down to press an open-mouthed kiss on the older’s lips.  
"That would be hot," he said giggling which made Tao giggle as well before he whined again since Sehun pulled out his fingers.  
  
Sehun smeared some lube on his own dick before he slowly guided it to Tao’s hole and inside of him. Tao laid his arms around him as he did that and clawed in his back again.  
  
Fully inside Tao, Sehun leant down again to kiss the older, but this time gently and lovingly. “Gosh, Tao. I love you,” he whispered against the older’s lips while nipping at the bottom lip.  
  
"I—," Tao started to reply but right in that moment Sehun pulled out of him and pushed inside again in a not so gentle manner. Immediately Tao scratched the younger’s back open again and moaned.  
  
The younger started to pound into him without caring if he hurt the older. His instincts did not let him anymore and all he could do was sinking into Tao at a fast pace and then even biting the older again.  
  
His mind grew hazy and he almost did not feel how Tao sank his own fangs into him.  
  
Only his instincts guided him in that moment and all they wanted him to do was experiencing pleasure and tasting the older so he could feel closer than normally to him and make him his own for what felt like the hundredth time already but felt amazing and exciting as if it was only the first time.  
  
He also almost did not feel how Tao scratched his back open again and he could only weakly make out the whines, sobs and moans coming from Tao who apparently had the tendency of literally crying out of pleasure if he was on the receiving end.  
  
Sehun could feel himself getting closer to the climax after some time and he let go of the older’s neck. He moaned out loud again and kept on thrusting into the older until the haziness became stronger and he finally released himself inside Tao who had come only seconds before him.  
  
Sehun almost let himself fall down on Tao afterwards while we was catching his breath but he could keep himself from doing so. Slowly he pulled out and laid down next to the older with his leg over Tao’s and one hand on the older’s cheek to pull him in for a soft kiss. He could still taste himself on Tao’s lips before he drifted off to sleep.

  
***

  
When Sehun woke up the next morning he found himself alone on the bed. He ran one hand through his hair and lifted himself up to find his briefs. He found them somewhere in the corner and wondered why he had thrown them there the night before but he just ignored that thought and put the briefs on.  
  
He took another look around to see the bedsheets which had quite a few reddish brown spots now. He could even see that Tao apparently had put the knife and the lube on the nightstand after he had woken up.  
  
Sehun smiled softly because just thinking about Tao made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and he really needed to look for him. He grabbed Tao’s t-shirt which was lying right in front of his feet, put it on and made his way to the kitchen since he could smell breakfast and Tao himself.  
  
As soon as he reached the kitchen he was greeted with a nice back view of Tao who only wore his briefs and nothing else. He still smelled of blood.  
  
"Morning, babe," Tao said and turned around with two cups of coffee in his hands. His whole upper body was covered in dried blood and Sehun liked to see that. And he knew he probably looked the same.  
  
Sehun took one cup and pecked Tao on the lips. “Morning,” he replied and smiled softly at Tao who smiled back. They stood there for a few seconds only smiling while looking into each other’s eyes and they did not have to say anything because they knew what they felt in that moment.  
  
"So.. first breakfast than shower?" Sehun asked after some time and lifted his cup to take a sip. Tao nodded.  
"I’m still not completely awake to be honest," he said and took a sip out of his own cup. "Then we should hurry before—" Sehun said but was interrupted by the opening of the flat’s door.  
  
"Forget what I wanted to say," Sehun sighed and soon after Suho and Lay walked into the kitchen.  
"Smells like breakfast," Lay said before he had seen Sehun and Tao. As soon as he laid his eyes on them he shrieked and covered his eyes with his hands.  
  
"Why are you both never decent every time we see you together in our flat?" Suho muttered and covered his eyes himself. Sehun rolled with his eyes.  
"Don’t be like that. You both have seen us half-naked more than once so calm down and stop covering your eyes," he said and sighed.  
"It’s not as if you don’t know how a male body looks like," Tao said giggling.


	7. Can You Hear Me?

**Pairing:**  TaoHun  
 **Rating:**  G  
 **Genre:**  angst  
  
Until that one moment the whole day had been great. Until that one moment when his phone had vibrated in his pocket. Now it was lying on the ground right next to him as he laid there himself crying like he had never done it before with his hand against his chest. He had to lift himself up, he had to go see him!  
  
"Sehun," his flatmate suddenly said and knelt down next to him. "What’s wrong?" he asked and looked at the younger with his deer-like eyes. But Sehun could not answer. He just continued sobbing while lifting himself up to cling onto the older’s shirt.  
  
He wanted to answer but he could not. His chest hurt so much. It felt as if someone ripped his heart out of him, stomped on it and pushed it back inside just so they could repeat everything over and over again.  
  
"Hospital," Sehun could say between sobs and he could feel Luhan nodding before he stood up to pull the younger with him and towards the door. He ordered Sehun to put on his shoes before he went away again. But Sehun could not bring himself to do so. He wanted to. He had to. But he just could not move on his own.  
  
When Luhan came back he sighed, put Sehun’s smart phone into the younger’s pocket and helped him into his shoes like a little child. “Everything will be okay. I don’t know what exactly is wrong but don’t worry,” Luhan said probably to calm Sehun down but the younger was too occupied with trying to stop crying.  
  
"Let’s go. I’ll drive you there as fast as I can, okay?" the older said and Sehun nodded slightly without spirit, almost as if he was on autopilot.  
  
Half an hour later they stepped inside the hospital and Sehun still had not really calmed down but he was not sobbing as much as before. Still, he had not told Luhan what exactly was going on because he had not dared to speak the words he had heard himself. “Sehun, you have to tell me why we’re here so I can—”  
  
"Luhan! Sehun!" someone suddenly said and both turned around to look at their friends Minseok and Yixing who looked at them with red eyes, and Sehun could feel the tears coming up again as he saw that they had cried as well. Yixing immediately hugged him tight and patted his back as raging sobs shook the younger’s body again.  
  
"What happened, Min?" Luhan asked the other, "Sehun wasn’t able to tell me anything." The younger could hear Minseok sniff before he answered.  
"Joonmyeon and Tao have been in an accident," he said, "Joonmyeon is stable and is sleeping now but Tao.. he.."  
  
Sehun sobbed loudly as he heard the other mentioning Tao’s name. He could not bear this situation. “Everything will be okay, Sehun,” Yixing whispered, “He’s strong.”  
  
But Sehun knew that being strong could not mean anything in a situation like this. And he was not prepared to let the other go. “Let’s bring Sehun to him,” he heard Yixing say and the others apparently agreed with him because they soon started walking towards the elevator. Around ten minutes later they stood inside the room Tao was in.  
  
Sehun could hear the beeping sounds of machines. He looked up just to see the image he had never wanted to see in his life. The person he never confessed to but who was the love of his life hooked up to various machines and with a respiratory mask on his face.  
  
"Tao," he whispered before he broke down again. He did not want to feel like this. Helpless and heartbroken. He could feel Yixing trying to hug him again but he let go of the older to sit down on the chair next to Tao’s bed.  
Hesitantly he lifted his hand up to touch the older’s now colder than usual hand.  
  
“Please don’t leave me,” he whispered before he let his head fall down next to the older’s hand. He could not speak anymore. The only thing he could do was crying and holding the other’s hand even though it already felt as if the other was leaving because his hand felt so cold.  
  
  
When he lifted his head up again he realized that he had fallen asleep. His back hurt a bit and his cheeks felt slightly itchy. “Hey,” he suddenly heard Luhan say next to him. “I think we should go. We can come back tomorrow,” he said and gently caressed the younger’s back and shoulder. But Sehun shook his head.  
  
"I can’t leave, Lulu," he replied while caressing Tao’s hand. What if something happened when he was not there? He wanted to be there. Even if it meant to see the other dying. He just had to be there for him.  
  
Luhan sighed. “Okay. I’ll tell the nurse and I’ll be back in the morning to bring you something to change,” he said and hugged the younger. “I know you feel horrible and I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to stay here but I know I can’t keep you away from him,” he continued saying, “Just don’t hurt yourself too much. We all are already worried about you.”  
  
The younger smiled slightly at him. “Thanks. But it’s okay. I won’t,” he replied but the look on Luhan’s face told him that he did not really believe him.

  
***

  
For the following three days Sehun sat next to to Tao’s bed caressing the younger’s hand, talking to him and maybe sometimes reading to him. He felt as if he could keep the other with him if he did that. Sometimes he could feel his friends’ stares on him when they came over as well.  
  
Only Joonmyeon kind of understood his feelings when he came over from his own room to look after Tao. He had always been like a mother for the younger and seeing him there lying on this bed hurt him emotionally almost as much as it did to Sehun.  
  
On the fourth day Luhan dragged him out of the hospital so he could go to his classes again. It was hard to concentrate on them and Sehun probably looked half-dead while sitting there because everyone seemed to keep away from him as far as they could. Which was probably the best since Sehun felt as if he would cry again if anyone spoke to him.  
  
He continued his days like the fourth day. First classes and afterwards he went to the hospital to see Tao. Nothing changed in two weeks. Every time he talked to any of the doctors or nurses they said that Tao was stable but in a critical condition and they did not know if he would wake up soon or not, or even if he was able to survive.  
  
One day after around a month Sehun sat next to Tao again holding his hand and kissing it. He had to leave for a week because his parents had persuaded him to visit them. He had not been able to tell them that he did not want to because of his best friend lying in hospital since they did not know about his feelings for the other and definitely would have told him that he as ‘just his friend’ should do him a favor and try to live instead of just sitting there.  
  
"I don’t want to leave tomorrow," he told Tao even though the older probably did not realize it anyway. But Sehun had to talk to him.  
  
"Can you hear me? I’m afraid, Tao," he continued, "I’m afraid that if I leave that you won’t be here anymore when I come back." He lifted his hand to wipe his sleeve over his eyes because the tears were coming again.  
"I just don’t want to lose you. I’m selfish but I can’t let you go, Tao." Now the tears were running down his cheeks and he covered his mouth to muffle his sobs.  
  
"Please, stay with me. I love you, Tao."


	8. Coming Home

**Pairing:**  TaoHun  
 **Genre:**  fluff  
 **Rating:**  G  
  
Languidly, Sehun cleaned their living room which had looked more or less destroyed just two hours previously because of certain band members - also known as Baekhyun, Chen, and Jongin - who had decided throwing some kind of private party for four was a great idea.  
  
Sehun had already managed to throw the trash away and to vacuum-clean the living room. Now he was mopping the floor which was really sticky thanks to a stupid idea from Baekhyun which had involved soda, coke, and gummy bears.  
  
When Sehun saw one of the bloated gummy bears under the couch he sighed loudly. He picked it up gingerly and looked at it with disgust. “I’m going to snap you in half, Baekhyun,” he muttered and walked over to the trash bag placed at the door to the kitchen to throw the gummy bear inside.  
  
He felt disgusting with his fingers being sticky from the gummy bear. Sehun sighed and went to the kitchen sink to clean his fingers before he could continue mopping the floor.  
  
The others would probably laugh at him for being like that but he had developed a want for having the apartment as clean as possible, especially when Tao was about to come home again. Or at least he hoped that he would come home soon.  
  
The older’s movie shoot had been extended because of an accident one of the cast members had had and therefore they had to reorganize the shooting. Sehun had been there during the first few days after the accident because Tao had had some free time which they obviously had wanted to spend together.  
  
It was still a bit funny to him that some people actually believed that he and the older were only really good friends and roommates. He still remembered how they had talked to some of Tao’s cast members who were from the west and had not understood how even Sehun’s own parents could think like that when according to those cast members it was very obvious that Tao and Sehun were romantically involved with each other.  
  
Sehun sighed and let himself fall down on their expensive couch. He did not want to continue cleaning. He just wanted to curl himself up and sleep, and hope that he would be able to see his lover again very soon - in person, not just on webcam.  
  
He hated missing him. It had always been bad and everyone had told him that it would eventually change at some point but it had never changed in all those years.  
  
On the contrary, it apparently had become even worse and once in a while he felt like crying. Joonmyeon had once suggested trying to get more jobs himself would help him but the younger just could not find fun in a lot of things without Tao.  
  
He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He knew he had promised Tao to try finding something like a CF deal to do anything - because the older knew that Sehun needed some distraction - but he could not bring himself to do it.  
  
The last time he had had to act immensely in love with some female model and it had not mattered how hard he had tried, he had not been able to bring himself to use his full potential when all he had been thinking about was Tao and how much he missed him.  
  
The director of that particular CF had said that he had done a wonderful job but Sehun had not been happy with himself.  
  
Again he turned around so he was lying on his side staring at their huge plasma TV. Maybe he should get his laptop and play some games. If he was lucky Donghae could be online so they could play together.  
  
But then he remembered that the older was away as well and he groaned in frustration. And annoying his manager was not his plan because he would probably try to get him some CF deal and Sehun really did not want to do that in that moment.  
  
Maybe he should just continue cleaning the house. Sometimes he hated that something Baekhyun had once said to him - that he was a cliché housewife - felt kind of true.

  
***

  
In the end he had given in to the suggestion of almost everyone else and had agreed to find a job. That was why he was standing in front of a camera again as a model, something he had not done in quite some time.  
  
It was actually fun because the photographer was really nice and funny, and Sehun knew him from another shoot they had done a few years previously. And since he did not have to act as if he was in love with some model it felt easier for him not to think about Tao.  
  
"You did a great job, Sehun," the photographer said after they had finished the shooting and patted Sehun’s back.  
"Thank you," the younger only replied and bowed.  
  
The guy smiled at him and motioned Sehun to sit down with him at a table in the corner. “I heard you’re still in a relationship with Tao?” he said as they had sat down and Sehun nodded. “And it’s going well?” the photographer continued and again Sehun nodded.  
  
It sometimes confused him that people in this business talked so much that they knew a lot about people they had never seen or which they had not seen in a long time.  
  
"It’s going great actually. It’s just that he isn’t here at the moment," Sehun replied while playing with his fingers. He could not stop himself from being nervous while talking about this topic. Too often people had judged others like him and too often they had been reminded to keep it at a down-low - which they had never been good at.  
  
"Yeah, your manager told me," the photographer continued, "He also told me that it took you long to finally decide to do something instead of just sitting at home waiting for your partner." He looked at Sehun with a slightly amused smile and the younger sighed.  
"It’s just not easy for me without him."  
  
The photographer nodded understandingly. “But I’m glad you decided on working with me. And I think your friends and Tao will be happy that you did something. It’s never healthy to just sit at home waiting for one’s partner to come home. Especially when one doesn’t know when they’ll come back. Believe me, I made a similar experience with my ex-wife who was a model and constantly traveling the world, and I didn’t really have a lot of work back then so I sat home most of the time. It can cause a lot of unnecessary stress because at some point you might feel unimportant. So try to work for yourself.”  
  
Sehun smiled thankfully at him. “Thank you,” he said and the guy just patted his shoulder.

  
***

  
Later on, when he came home that day, he felt a bit better than he had normally done over the previous days. Working again had helped him in the end. Maybe being away from Tao for longer than usual had helped.  
He was not so sure about that but it did not matter when he went into the kitchen to cook something for dinner. By now he was at least able to cook a half-decent meal.  
  
After he had started the rice cooker he went over to the living room to turn on the TV. He decided on a music show rerun and in the moment when he put down the remote a rookie group was just performing their debut song.  
  
For Sehun it was really interesting to see the changes from when EXO had debuted to now. He had always heard other older idols talk about it but actually experiencing it himself was even more interesting and he felt like he could relate to what the older idols had said.  
  
Humming along to the song he went back into the kitchen to prepare everything he needed for his meal and after he was finished he sat down in the living room to eat.  
  
He could see old friends being the MCs of the show and he smiled as he remembered how they had all started out. And now he could see new groups being nervous while trying to look professional. It was adorable in his eyes.  
  
Sehun was even so focused on the show that he jumped a little bit when two arms suddenly looped around his neck from over the backrest. “Missed me?” the owner of the arms whispered softly and pressed a kiss to Sehun’s temple.  
  
Immediately the younger’s eyes fluttered shut and he put one hand on the other’s arm. He nodded and leant back a bit to press himself closer to every part of Tao he could touch in that position.  
  
Suddenly the arms were gone and Sehun opened his eyes to see his lover walking around the couch and then sitting down next to him while putting his arms around the younger again.  
  
Tao stared softly into Sehun’s eyes and the younger felt as if he was about to melt right then and there. The older just made him so weak but he enjoyed every second of it.  
  
"I missed you a lot," Sehun answered after a few seconds and leant forward to kiss the older.  
"Why didn’t you tell me when you would come home?" he asked between soft and loving kisses.  
"Wanted to surprise you," Tao only answered and gently pressed the younger down on the couch while kissing him.


	9. Tactile

**Pairing:**  TaoHun  
 **Genre:**  fluff, romance  
 **Rating:**  G  
  
  
Ever since he was young he was someone who liked to experience the world through touching everything. He liked to feel the textures and forms, which could tell him so much about the thing itself and what had happened to it, under his fingertips.  
  
His grandfather had always had slightly rough hands. They had kind of felt like sandpaper, if he had to find a word to describe the feeling. His grandfather's hands could also tell him another story beside the one of hard work: the story of an accident. The tip of one of his grandfather's thumbs had been missing because of an accident with a saw.  
  
Or his old teddy bear. It had been his great-grandmother's before and felt a bit hard due to all the washing it had endured. But the inside apparently was still soft because one had still been able to squeeze the little thing without a problem.  
  
He still had the teddy bear but it was 'living' in his closet now next to other plush dolls. But every time he felt sad or anxious he took it out to cuddle it.  
  
He also kind of liked the feeling of dyed hair. Others would probably think he is crazy but in his opinion it showed how much hair can endure. He sometimes just stood in front of his mirror and ran his hands through his hair to feel the slight frizziness of them due to the many times of him bleaching his hair because he did not like his natural hair color showing when the rest of his hair was blond.  
  
His habit of touching almost everything had led to quite a few awkward moments when he had been a bit too touchy with people he had just gotten to know, but it had also led to quite a few new, amazing friendships with people who liked him despite his apparently strange habit.  
  
And even though his constant touching sometimes put off other people when they were in public. Some people just did not understand that he needed to be like this with his friends.  
  
One problem his touchiness had led to was his permanent state of being single. He had yet to find someone who did not mind it. He sometimes met some guys who had not had a problem with it until they had experienced that he was like that with his friends as well and even though he had told them they had not liked it at all.  
  
"You should try going on blind dates, Tao," his friend Baekhyun had told him once which was the reason for him sitting in a more or less secluded corner of a coffee shop with a nice cup of coffee - served in a cute cup with a teddy bear on it which one could feel - in front of him while waiting for a new guy to meet. The only thing he knew of the other was that he would wear a white and black snapback with a black G on it. The guy only knew that Tao had his hair dyed blond and where he would sit.  
  
While Tao was still tracing the outlines of the teddy bear on the cup someone approached his table. "Are you ABStyleHZT?" the guy asked and Tao looked up to look right into the eyes of a really pretty young man around his age with a slightly flat face but nice facial proportions and a cheeky glint in his eyes. Tao nodded.  
  
"My name's Huang Zitao actually," he said and stood up to properly greet the other and shake his hand. He could feel how the other hesitated slightly but did shake Tao's hand afterwards.  
"Oh Sehun," he said with a shy, soft smile on his lips.  
"That's a nice name," Tao said and offered Sehun with a movement of his hand the seat in front of him while trying to keep himself from touching the other. His habit had already led to many failures of dates before.  
  
"You ordered already?" Sehun asked and Tao nodded.  
"If I had known what you liked I would have ordered something for you as well," Tao replied and smiled gently at the other as he put his hands on his cup again so they would be occupied. Sehun looked really cute in Tao's eyes, but he seemed a bit shy.  
  
"I think I'll have a juice," Sehun said and apparently wanted to stand up again but Tao motioned him to stay where he was.  
"I'll go," he said, "Which kind of juice?"  
  
  
"So.. you're Chinese?" Sehun asked after Tao had come back with his juice (Strawberry. Tao liked that choice). Tao nodded as he sat down.  
"I hope that's not a problem," he said, feeling a bit anxious after that question. He had met guys before who had directly told him that they did not want to date a non-Korean guy.  
  
Sehun immediately looked as if he felt slightly guilty for asking that and shook his head vehemently. "No, no! I was just curious," he said and bit his bottom lip before he stared at his juice. "Thanks, by the way," he then said, " How much--"  
  
"It's no problem at all, and that juice is on me," Tao immediately said before Sehun could pull out his money.  
"Thanks," he said meekly and started drinking his juice.  
"You're welcome," Tao said smiling and observed the other drinking some juice.  
  
"So, how old are you?" Tao then asked him.  
"Twenty-one. You?" Sehun asked and crossed his arms on the table as he looked at Tao.  
"Twenty-Two," Tao answered, "I'm a music major. What exactly are you doing?"  
"Computer engineering," Sehun answered, "My minor is music, actually."  
He smiled at Tao who in turn nodded and said: "That's cool. My minor is theater."  
  
"So you're the type of guy who wants to become an actor and musician?"  
"Maybe. I have interest in both and I thought I'll see how I'll do and maybe I'll become an actor or musician or both. My parents let me do whatever I want as long as I'm happy so it's not a problem."  
  
Sehun sighed after he heard that. "You're lucky. Mine aren't. They are glad about my choice for a major but they'd have liked it better if I had chosen something like business as my minor," he said and pouted. Despite the reason for that pout Tao thought it looked really cute and he just wanted to hold the other's hand.  
  
"So... I guess your parents don't know you're into men?" Tao asked and Sehun shook his head. "I'm sorry," the older added and now leant a bit forward to touch Sehun's arm and slightly stroke it. He did not miss the slightly confused look Sehun gave him. "Sorry," Tao said and pulled his hand away to scratch the back of his neck.  
  
"It's okay. I just.. I haven't had a lot of physical contact with my ex so I'm not exactly used to it," Sehun replied, "He sadly wasn't the most physical type."  
  
"You're already comparing me to your ex?" Tao said giggling and he saw how the younger blushed.  
"I'm sorry," Sehun said and scratched his head right behind his left ear. "I'm so out of the whole dating thing. Just say if I'm too awkward," he added and bit his lip.  
"I think it's cute," Tao said, "And I'm also a bit out of it. I'm obviously more the physical type and I really like touching people but that even put off my ex-boyfriends so.. I haven't dated in some time."  
  
Curiously Sehun loomed at the older. "Really? You're extremely handsome. So many guys would wanna date you," he said, surprise clearly hearable in his voice. Tao blinked at him in surprise.  
"You think so?" he asked, "But it's the same for you. You're the right mixture of handsome and pretty. You're really good looking." Sehun blushed again.  
"Thank you," he whispered and he licked over his lips. The older smiled at him and laid his hand on Sehun's arm again.  
This time Sehun smiled back at the older.


	10. Thunderstorm

**Pairing:** TaoChen  
**Genre:** Fluff  
**Rating:** G

 

“I told you it was a bad idea!” Tao yelled as another thunderbolt flashed over the sky. For a second it looked as if the sky wasn't dark grey anymore. He groaned in frustration and tried walking even faster. Jongdae only laughed at him as he tried to keep up with Tao.

“I think it's a fantastic idea,” he only said as he started to run a bit and to turn around himself while letting his arms flail around.

“It's wonderful!” he yelled at the top of his lungs as he was a few meters away from Tao, looking at the other. Then he turned around again to skip even further.

Tao sighed and flinched a bit as another thunderbolt appeared which made him walk even faster to keep up with the still running and skipping Jongdae.

It was not as if Jongdae running around laughing happily like that wasn't cute in Tao's eyes but he still preferred this to happen on a sunny day, preferably on the beach close to his parents' house. But when Tao looked again at the other he just couldn't help having this slight bubbly feeling in his stomach area which has accompanied him since that one day Jongdae looked directly at him while singing in their friend's kitchen.

Suddenly Jongdae stopped, closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the sky. Another thunderbolt flashed across the sky and Tao ran towards Jongdae.

“What are you doing? We need to get back!” he yelled over the thunder.

“Just wanna feel the rain,” Jongdae replied which made Tao blink at him confusedly.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” he asked almost too calm and looked at the other with big eyes.

“Do it!” Jongdae said and grinned at Tao.

“Babe, I don't know what's wrong but I would prefer staying inside right now and to not get a cold. And you have a performance with your band soon. You can't get sick,” Tao said, worry lacing his voice.

“It'll be okay,” Jongdae only said, turned towards Tao again and gently cradled his face in his hands. “Maybe I should just kiss you in the rain. Wouldn't that be romantic? You love stuff like that,” he giggled which made Tao blush a bit before Jongdae gently pulled him closer.


	11. Don't You Ever Do That Again

**Pairing:** TaoHun  
**Genre:** fluff, domestic  
**Rating:** G

It had been supposed to be a nice day at the shopping mall but in the end it ended in chaos, as usual. Sehun should have known it would turn out like this right that morning when he had only barely missed their dog lying on the floor next to their bed. Candy was probably still mad at him, as usual. There was a reason why Sehun often referred to her has 'your daughter' towards Tao since she only ever listened to him.

“Maybe in the toy store?” Tao asked. Sehun could hear the panic in his voice which was slightly shaking. His eyes were wide open and scanned every little corner, every person, probably also every speck of dust in the shopping mall. “Didn't we try looking there already?” Sehun asked, trying to calm the other down a bit even though he was definitely worried as well. But one of them had to keep calm.

“Let's look again,” Tao said and they stepped into the shop. But everything was like the first time they looked. “Maybe in the pet store?” Sehun asked and only seconds later they found themselves in the pet store.

There was a parrot screeching obscenities and one of the shop assistants trying to make it stop, a few afraid cats, and some even more afraid guinea pigs. Probably also mice and hamsters but they were all hiding from what Sehun could tell as his eyes glanced over everything in the store.

Sighing Tao appeared next to him again and shook his head. “We'll find her. She can't be that far,” Sehun told him and gently stroked the other's cheek.

“I hope so. I feel like a bad parent right now. Losing her like that. How could that happen?”

He looked like he was about to cry.

Sehun sighed as well. Tao always beat up himself in situations like this when it wasn't even always his fault that something happened. “It's not your fault, baby,” Sehun said while trying to ignore the judging stares from some middle-aged man even though it was still not easy for him.

“Let's go! She should be close,” Sehun said, took Tao's hand and pulled him with him. He didn't know where they should look now since they had already looked almost everywhere but it should be possible to find her. Slowly panic rose in him as well. What if they couldn't find her?

“Sweety!” Tao suddenly yelled, let go of Sehun's hand and ran towards the seats of a café. Sehun followed and soon saw why Tao had run there. On one of the red chairs across from their friend Baekhyun was she, happily eating ice cream. “Lihua!” Sehun said. He had wanted to sound scolding but he felt like he only sounded relieved.

The girl looked up at him with a questioning expression in her eyes. Speaking wasn't exactly possible with a mouth full of ice cream since she had just shovelled the last bit of it into it. “What happened?” Tao questioned Baekhyun who until that moment had still grinned happily. But Tao's extremely serious and angry looking facial expression let the grin disappear in a second.

“I saw you guys looking for new tableware and she looked bored so I asked her if she wants to come with me to eat ice cream?” Baekhyun replied, probably realizing in that moment that he had done something wrong.

“Can't you use your brain for a second? You basically kidnapped our daughter!” Tao scolded him.

“Don’t you ever do that again! Or else I'll end you!” he added with emphasis before turning around to Sehun who already had Lihua in his arms and was cleaning her mouth while she tried to talk about how 'Uncle Baek' had bought ice cream for her.

“That's great, honey. But uncle Baek didn't ask if he was allowed to,” Sehun said and started walking towards the exit. “Exactly! So next time he appears and asks you to come with him you have to say 'no',” Tao added as he gently stroked their daughter's head while walking. “Why?” she asked.

“Because uncle Baek has very bad timing. We had actually planned on eating Korean food but I guess you're not hungry anymore,” Sehun told her which immediately led to Lihua happily saying how she could still eat something.

Sehun glanced at his husband who only smiled lovingly at their daughter. Maybe the day wasn't that chaotic. Maybe moments like that tightened the bond between all three of them even more.

“But, Lihua, remember: if someone else asks you to go with them you shouldn't do that. Not even if it is uncle Baek or one of the others, okay?”


	12. "I'm pregnant!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No, this does not contain mpreg!)

**Pairing:**  TaoHun  
 **Genre:** fluff, slight humor  
 **Rating:**  G  
 **Warnings:**  alcohol consumption

 

Apparently Sehun’s idea of a ‘guys night’ was them going bar-hopping and later on ending up at Tao’s flat to watch movies and trying to make pizza while being way too intoxicated to even be able to distinguish a fork from a knife.

This was why Tao had the chance to observe a giggling Sehun putting almost anything he could find onto their pizza while the others were trying to put a DVD in the player, or at least to decide on one. Tao had made them promise they would be very careful to not destroy any of his precious DVDs.

“What do you want with the noodles?” Tao suddenly asked, slurring every single word.

“Wanna put them on the pizza,” Sehun mumbled and furrowed his brows as he looked at the pizza, probably trying to figure out where to put the noodles.

“Do you think Nutella would taste good on a pizza?” he suddenly asked and turned to the side to look at Tao.

“Why Nutella?” Tao asked as he tried to take the noddles out of his boyfriend’s hands which wasn’t easy because Sehun gestured with them the whole time.

“Because Nutella is god’s answer to our prayers,” Sehun replied and pointed at Tao with the noodles which was why Tao was finally able to pull them out of Sehun’s hand.

Sehun continued pointing at Tao though until he suddenly said: “Nutella and pickles!”

“What?” Tao yelled and looked at Sehun confusedly. But Sehun just continued looking at him with a serious expression.

“I think we all wanna be able to eat the pizza,” Tao commented, “What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m pregnant,” Sehun suddenly said. Tao blinked at him before what he had just heard was finally processed by his brain.

“Then you should sit down,” Tao said, trying to suppress his laugh. He took Sehun’s hand and gently pulled him back into the living-room.

“I don’t need to sit,” Sehun whined but Tao only shook his head as he pushed Sehun down on the couch as gently as possible.

“How’s the pizza?” Baekhyun asked, draped over Tao’s armchair. Tao laughed as he turned around.

“Sehun just said something which is more important than pizza,” he said laughing.

Suddenly everyone looked at the couple. “I’ll be a father soon,” Tao said laughing as he looked back at Sehun who seemed to finally realize that his joke wasn’t the best to make with friends like they had.

“Congratulations,” Baekhyun screamed and he stood up to walk over to Sehun. He knelt in front of the couch and laid his ear against Sehun’s belly. “It’s moving,” he giggled and the others stopped trying to choose a DVD to also kneel down in front of the couch to touch Sehun’s belly.

Tao giggled as he saw Sehun’s blushing face and stood up to observe the others. “He’ll regret making that joke tomorrow,” Junmyeon who was the most sober out of their group commented and Tao nodded.

“Yes, if he doesn’t regret his headache tomorrow even more,” he laughed.


	13. "Take. It. Off!"

**Pairing:**  TaoHun  
**Rating:** G  
 **Genre:** Fluff, domestic  
**A/N:**  I feel like I’ve read smth like this before so if it’s similar to smth else I’m very sorry.. It wasn’t intentional..

 

Sighing Sehun went into their kitchen where Zitao was just preparing their daughter’s lunchbox. He got better over the years. He remembered when Lihua’s lunchbox looked rather messy due to his or Sehun’s inability to cook properly but they both worked hard to get better. Zitao even took cooking lessons at one point.

“She got it from you,” Sehun said and sat down on the kitchen table.

“What is it this time?” Zitao said and closed the lunchbox before walking over to Sehun. He gently stroked the other’s cheek and waited for a response.

“I’d suggest you go and look for yourself,” Sehun replied and Zitao furrowed his brows. Then he turned around to look for their daughter.

As he went into her room she sat on her bed, a pout on her face and their two puppies on her lap. “What happened, sweety?” Zitao asked and sat down on Lihua’s bed. He could already guess what the reason was because the pink, glittery fairy wings on her back were quite obvious.

“Daddy said I can’t wear my wings to school,” Lihua pouted. She looked up at her father and pouted even more.

“You know he’s right. They are quite impractical,” Zitao said with a sigh and a nod towards the wings. “You might hurt someone with them. And you can’t wear your school bag if you wear those wings. Please take them off, sweety. We have to leave soon.”

But she continued pouting. “No! Dad, why? I can carry my school bag even if I wear them. And I’ll be careful,” she said.

“They are against your school rules,” Zitao said. Then he heard shuffling outside of the room and Sehun coming inside.

“Babe, we have to go and take her to school,” he said, “Lihua, please take the wings off.”

“No!” she yelled at him and pressed the puppies closer to herself.

“I told you she has it from you this stubbornness. You heard me, Lihua. Take. It. Off!” Sehun ordered but then he saw tears welling up in his daughter’s eyes.

“No, no, no!” he said and went over to the bed as well. “I’m sorry, sweety,” he said and petted her head softly. “But you do have to take them off. School rules,” he said as he leant closer to his daughter to press a kiss to her forehead.

“You can wear your wings this weekend when we visit grandma, okay?” Zitao suggested which seemed to calm the girl down a bit before she finally took of the wings. Then she hopped of the bed and ran towards the door. “Let’s go!”

Sehun just shook his head laughing. “She really has that from you. This stubbornness,” he said and looked at Zitao.

“Don’t act as if you don’t like it,” the other said laughing and pecked his husband. “We should hurry up before she runs downstairs again without shoes on.”

“Oh, yeah,” Sehun replied and stood up, “Don’t forget to put her food into her bag.”


End file.
